The Royal Five
by neradia3
Summary: Long ago, there was a crash in a small town called Roswell, New Mexico in 1947. Only four alien pods have been discovered and taken to a safe place where no one would be able to find them. What if there were five instead of four? What if their finder lied to the press to protect the fifth alien? What if the fifth alien now lives a brutal life in Roswell? Read to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi. This is my first time writing a Roswell fanfiction, so I'm really excited for you guys to read it. I've had this idea on the top of my head for a while now and I started writing a fanfic about the idea on my phone. After a while, I decided to post it online. I hope you enjoy ****this fanfic. Also, please favorite, follow, and review! It would mean a lot to me and I would really appreciate it.**

**-Neradia**

* * *

Meggie Thayer

I opened the front door and set my bag down on the floor. I quickly jolted up the stairs to my room before my adoptive parents notice that I'm home. Ever since they adopted me when I was ten, they would beat me at least every day. I don't know why, they just do. It's like they hate me. They beat me so much that I have countless bruises, scratch marks, and scars all over my body. It hurts to move, it hurts to even think that my body hurts, it hurts...

I flung open the door and locked it behind me. I went over to the other side of the room and slid down the empty wall. I lifted my hand up right in front of the door and watched as my hand glowed white, keeping the door from opening.

I'm an alien. That's how I'm doing this. I have certain abilities and gifts, which help me protect myself from my adoptive parents. But, they usually end up hurting me anyways, so I really don't use them often.

I heard several knocks on my door. I fought to keep it closed. The door knob began to turn. I fought to keep it closed. I felt him push open the door. I fought to keep it closed. My abilities finally gave out and the door busted open. I put my hand down by my side and watched my adoptive father come closer. He was close enough now to kick me in the stomach, and he did. I screamed, closing my eyes shut. He kicked me again and again, more like a thousand times over. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, as if I was mindwarping, in which I was, well I thought I was.

* * *

Isabel Evans

Me, Michael, Max and Tess were in my bedroom, talking about the normal alien stuff. Not only that but, other aliens that we have discovered. They go by the name: The Skins, so Nasedo said. They're after us, the Royal Four. They want to kill us, all four of us.

Tess cleared her throat, obviously trying to get our attention. "Have... have any of you guys actually been in contact with The Skins? I mean do we know what they really look like?" Everyone except Tess shook their heads, "We should probably find that out before they find us and kill us. All we know about them is that they tend to shed skin that turns to dust in one touch of our hands."

"Tess is right," I agreed. "I think that we-" Images flew into my head. I put my hands to my forehead and groaned. There was a girl, about fourteen, being abused by a man in some kind of room. I believe it was the girl's bedroom. The girl screamed. And every scream made my head hurt more. She had curly, blonde hair and her eyes were blue, ice blue. She looked sort of like... Tess. I closed my eyes, hearing her innocent voice trying to tell the man to stop, but he wouldn't, he kept going. The images finally stopped. I let out a gasp, as if I was trying to find my breath. I looked at Max, then Michael, then Tess.

"Are you okay?" Max asked, feeling concerned. I nodded, still feeling light-headed from the flashes. How did I get them? I didn't touch a picture of the girl. I don't even know her. Did she send me the flash? But, there are only four of us, no one else. "What did you see?"

I swallowed hard. "A girl. That... she... um..." I let my eyes meet Tess's. "She looked so much like you, Tess. Her eyes..." Tess opened her mouth a little, shocked. "She was also being abused by some man... like physically abused. She seemed so scared and her screams, I just can't get them out of my head."

Tess's eyes lit up. "Do you know her name?" She shifted her position in the chair across from me and smiled. "I think that we'll find her faster if we knew her name." I shook my head.

"Are you sure that we should even be looking for this girl?" Michael started. "She could be one of The Skins trying to get in our heads, especially your's."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think so. She would have used her powers to fight the man off. She did the total opposite. She seemed so innocent and helpless. It was all too real. Although, I don't really know how I got the flash. I wasn't touching a picture of her and I have never met her. I feel like she was sending me the flash." What is she is really one of us, even though there are only four? What is she is somehow related to Tess?

Max gave me a weird look, furrowing his eye brows. "I don't think that's possible Isabel. There's only four of us, no one else. It's probably all in your head."

Rage browsed my body. Why can't he take it as a possibility? We always thought that it was only the three of us, but we were wrong. There's four of us now. Maybe we're wrong about that too. "Fine. If you don't believe me, then you don't. I'm totally okay with that." I hopped off my bed and headed towards my bedroom door. I opened it slightly, about to leave. "If anyone wants to help me find this girl, you can gladly come." I left my room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Meggie Thayer

I went to school, even though I was in terrible pain, pain that I couldn't bear. I had to go, I was forced to, I couldn't miss anything, I've already missed a lot and my _father _beat me for that too. I walked into Roswell high school, a faint scratch shown on my forehead. It was terrible. It looked more like a gash, a red gash. My _father _kicked me out of the house before I could cover it up. Great... super embarrassing gash on my forehead... a complete smart ass... high school bitches. That isn't gonna work out well._  
_

I walked into school, my head low. All morning, I've been contemplating on hiding in the bathroom all day. I don't think that would work though. I'm just going to look down instead and maybe, if I get the time, maybe I can heal it later. Every now and then I'll have to look up to see where I'm going. But, just a quick glimpse and the my head is back down.

Trying to keep my head down, I finally get to my first class... biology. Not many of my friends are in this class. There is only Liz Parker. She drives me home every day after working at the UFO Center from 4 PM to 8 PM. So, we're not actually friends, more like car pull friends. I can't drive yet and I'd rather not walk home, so Liz is my only option. I aslo know Isabel, Tess, Max, Michael and Maria but, not very well. I don't hangout with them or anything. They're two grades higher than me, I don't see them that often anyways, only biology... AP biology. Yes, I'm taking an AP class, it's not a big deal.

I sat down at my lab table, next to my lab partner who happens to be Maria. Behind us was Liz and Max who were holding their hands under the table so the teacher wouldn't notice. Now and then, they would peck each others' cheek. I find it really gross, especially since they do that during class. Next to us was Isabel and Tess. Isabel and Tess were already good friends when they were assigned to work together for labs. Though, they tend to get into small arguments about who's right. During the first couple of days Tess was here, the two were the best of friends. Then after a week, they started to talk more but, it was mostly arguments. I don't know what happened but, it's not my business.

Class was minutes from starting, yet the teacher wasn't in the room. He was always late, like 20 minutes late. I'm used to it though. Maria turned towards me, I still kept my head down. "Funny, he's late again. He should teach an attendance class instead of biology, right Meggie?" She joked, moving her lab packet away from her. Not hearing an answer (which was unusual when she tells these kind of jokes), she put her hand on my shoulder. "Meggie? Are you okay?" I looked up at Maria and rose my eye brows. She tilted her head to the side, confused and stared blankly at the gash on my forehead. Of course it's during class when someone notices. I've never had this happen to me before. No one ever notices, not even Maria. Maybe it's not my day and when it's not my day, things get worse as time goes on. Maria looked at the gash closely and widened her bright, hazel eyes. I furrowed my eye brows. "Your head is bleeding."

My eyes lit up fast, fast then they ever have. I'm bleeding... great, I'm bleeding. I stand up fast, causing my head to spin but, it eventually calmed down. The whole class looked at me, probably wondering why I was standing up in such a hurry. What they don't know is that I'm completely screwed. I looked at every single one of them before running towards the door. Right before I could open it, someone else does. I looked up at him. Him as in the biology teacher. I swallowed hard. Let me guess, I can't leave because class is about start. "Miss Thayer, please sit back down." I turned back around and faced the class, tears shining in my eyes. I let out a small gasp as one of the lights in the ceiling blew up. I watched as the class slightly screamed and ducked afraid to get burnt. Max, Tess and Isabel just sat there, glancing at each other, a glance that couldn't break. I allowed a quiet whimper to escape my lips as I ran passed the teacher and down the hall way towards the restroom. I slowly closed the door and locked it tight using my abilities. Yes, that's how I made one of the light bulbs blow out.

I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. Thank god nobody else was in here, I would have had to explain a lot, especially if the person was in my biology class. I sighed and put my hand close to my forehead, close to the gash. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. Come on, you did this before, I told myself. It's not that hard, just heal it. I opened my eyes and watched as the gash slowly started to fade away. As it did, I heard knocks on the door, then a voice, a voice that I could hardly recognize. It's locked, no one can open it… right? I took my hand off my forehead and looked towards the door. The door slowly opened right when my breathing became heavy. All I could see was a figure… a feminine figure. She closed the door behind her and took a couple steps forward. Tall, blonde hair, brown eyes… an Evans...

"Isabel?"


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel Evans

I was sitting next to Tess in the biology lab room, waiting for the teacher to get here. He's always late, I mean _always late_. Even for classes in the middle of the day. Anyways, during this wait, Max and Liz were kissing each other like there's no tomorrow, Maria and her partner were completely silent yet they usually laugh and make jokes about the teacher and annoy the rest of the class with their laughter. As for me and Tess, we're actually doing something productive, which is going over past work for the finals that are coming up next week. And like always, Michael ditched class... Lets just hope this time he didn't go to Las Vegas.

After ten minutes went by, someone actually got up from their seat and that someone was Maria's partner. I watched her curiously as she makes her way to the front door. She looked so familiar, I couldn't place my finger on it. I felt like I knew her, I felt like she was apart of me, but how? It all seems like everything is happening so fast. I shook my head and continued to concentrate on my work, which was suddenly interrupted as I heard the door open. I looked up, seeing Maria's partner and the biology teacher. Gosh, he's here, finally. I can stop studying for what seemed like forever. I sighed. I put away all of the study material back into my bag and took out the lab packet. As I took out my packet, the girl turned to the class, fear covering her face as well as tears. I looked straight at her. My eyes widened. Her eyes... ice blue, just like the girl's eyes in the flash that I had yesterday. Is that really her? I looked more closely at her and shook my head. It's all in your head, Isabel. None of this is real. She let out a small gasp. And then one of the light bulbs in the ceiling blew up. Did she do that? I heard screams come from all the other students. Me, Tess, and Max stayed completely calm. The girl ran passed the teacher and left the room to god knows where. I looked over at Tess then Max, both of them shrugged.

I stood up and hurried to the door. The biology teacher stopped me before I could leave. He cleared his throat. "Where are you headed to Miss Evans?" I glared at him and smirked. Just like the girl did, I ran passed him too. I could hear him yell my name from behind but ignored it. I started walking, slowly losing my breath, wanting to gain it back. I headed towards the restroom. That's where all girls go to have break downs during the day due to stress or recent break ups. But, this girl was neither stressed nor has been through a break up. She's hiding something,. I don't know what it is but, I'll find out soon. I finally get to the bathroom and attempt to open the bathroom door. Finding it locked (which is weird because the bathroom doors can never be locked), I unlocked it myself. I pressed my hand against the door knob, unlocking it. I opened the door slowly and peaked in. I went in and closed the door behind me. The girl turned towards me, her eyes wide.

"Isabel?"

Meggie Thayer

Isabel and I just looked at each other, speechless, not saying a single word. To be honest, I was afraid of what she was going to do or say. I didn't know her very well, so it was hard to read her emotions. She could know anything about me and not show it, emotionally and physically. I considered the possibility then shook my head. No, she can't. I continued to look at Isabel and opened my mouth to say something but, closed it. She tilted her head to the side and frowned. "What were you going to say?" she asked softly. I tried to speak but, I couldn't. It's like something was preventing me from letting a simple answer slip out of my mouth. I felt like I was being pressured to answer her, like I was being forced to. I just couldn't. I nervously bite my lip. "Sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable." I shook my head, No, she was doing the total opposite.

Her voice was so calming, it made me feel alright, it made me feel safe. I smile softly. "You're not. You're a very sweet girl, Isabel but, I would like to be alone." I turned back to the mirror and frowned, seeing the gash coming back. I slightly touched the gash, trying not to wince and looked at my finger tips. Red. I rolled my eyes and put my hands under the faucet. I turned on the water and washed away the red that covered my finger tips. As I did, I watched Isabel through the mirror in front of me.

She furrowed her eye brows. "What happened to your forehead?" She asked curiously. I stay silent, too afraid to answer. "Is that why you left class so early?" I looked over my shoulder and let my eyes wander down. "This isn't like you. I've seen you in class all the time, fooling around with Maria but, today... today, you didn't." I turned my head back to the mirror and allowed a small tear to fall. I switched off the faucet and grabbed a towel to dry my hands.

Four shocking words flew out of my mouth. "You don't know me…" I quickly threw away the towel and faced Isabel. Right then again, I didn't know what to say. The moment I was in felt awkward. Then, I thought about leaving Isabel. The class period was almost over. I couldn't be late to my next class. I honestly don't want to spend three hours of my afternoon in detention. Though, I would feel bad for ditching Isabel… She probably has to go to her next class too. I sighed and gave Isabel a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Isabel, but I really need to get to my next class. I hope I get to see you again today," I said before heading out of the girl's bathroom. I walked down the empty hallway to my previous class and opened the door. I went into the biology lab, my eyes wandering to meet every single person in the room. I took a deep breath and got back in my usual seat, next to Maria. She glanced over at me for a split second, then went back to concentrating on her lab packet. Before I could get out my packet, the bell rang.

Everyone hurried to pack up their bags and leave the room. Me? I took my time to pack up the little things I had out in front of me. I stood up and slung my back pack over my shoulders, and started to walk to the door. A sudden loud crash echoed through my ears. I became curious and turned around. It was Isabel's partner, Tess Harding. I watched as she began to pick up large pieces of glass off the floor and frown. I gently drop my bag and walk over to her to help her. I bent down and picked up a piece of glass, then placing it back on the lab table. As I continued to pick up the glass, I stared at her. And occasionally, she would look at me too but, our eyes never met.

Tess picked up the last and final piece and placed it on the table. We both stood back up and our eyes at last have met. "I'm Tess by the way," she said, holding out her hand for me to shake.

I shook her hand then put it back down by my side. "I'm Meggie." There were a couple minutes of silence. I guess both of us aren't good at starting conversations. I sighed and looked around the room, trying to think of something to say, but it was too late to even say something.

Tess smiled slightly. "I should probably get to my next class." She grabbed her bag and slung it onto her shoulders. "I'll see you around." I watched as she walked right passed me, heading towards the door.

I turned around quickly. "Wait… Tess, wait…" She came to a sudden stop and turned back around. "I know that second period is already twenty minutes in…" She tilted her head to the side. "Do you want to ditch with me?" Her eyes widened. "I mean, if you're like Liz, then you don't have to. I just don't want to be alone…"

She giggled quietly to herself. "Of course. I despise American Literature anyways." I go to the front of the room and put my back pack on my shoulders. "What class do you have next?" she asked curiously.

I thought for a second before answering. "Honors algebra." I shake my head. "It's not really that bad though." I went over to Tess and stood next to her. "Lets go now, shall we?" We walked to the door and opened it, closing it behind us, both of us letting a small laugh escape our lips.

* * *

Tess Harding

It was eighth period, which I had free. The hallways were completely empty, empty. Every student was either in class or the library. Me? I was alone... Since the library was full and the cafeteria was closed, I had nowhere to go, nowhere. I sighed and climbed up the stair case on the left wing of the school, making my way upstairs, just upstairs, nowhere else.

None of my good friends had eighth free, not Isabel, not Max, not Maria, not Meggie… Meggie… I shook my head. Stop thinking about her, Tess, I told myself. I shook my head again.

Ever since I really got to spend time with her, get to know her, I felt like I knew her, before I actually knew her. I felt the same way I did when I first met Isabel. I felt attached to her, like I had to be around her, as if she was part of me. I sighed and continued down the hallway. What if Isabel was right? What if Meggie is the girl that Isabel saw in her flash? What if she is one of us? What if everything that happened in Isabel's flash was true? What if-

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I bumped into Isabel. Speaking of Isabel… I put my hands out in surrender. "I'm sorry, Isabel. I should have watched where I was going." She nodded understandingly.

"It's okay, Tess." She smiled. "It wasn't your fault."

I furrowed my eye brows. "I didn't say it was my fault," I retorted. Isabel frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean, thank you…"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." I briefly glared at her. "What do you want?" she asked, giving up.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

Meggie's POV

I opened the front door and walked inside, slowly setting my bag down by the door. I looked around causiously, making sure that _they_ aren't around. I sighed in relief and quietly climbed up the stairs, towards my bed room. _They_ can't know I'm here. _They_ won't know I'm here. I shook my head and pulled open my bedroom door. Strange… it was unlocked. How could they get in? Only I can. I made it that way.

I closed the door and locked it behind me. I rested my back against the door and started to take off my boots. I placed them in my closet and turned around. I glanced down at the floor, noticing something odd. I knelt down and picked up what looked like a long, thin piece of dead skin. "What the hell?" It suddenly vanished into dust. I jumped back.

"W-what just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tess Harding

"I need to talk to you."

Isabel crossed her arms over her chest, impatiently. "Go on with it." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Well…?"

I waited a couple of seconds before answering. "Meggie… we spent some time together during second period. I felt the same way I did when I met you. I felt connected to her. Maybe you're right Isabel, what if she is one of us?"

She frowned. "Why didn't you say something yesterday?! We were talking about this as a group. You can't just come up to me and say something about it without telling the rest of the group." My expression softened. Isabel rose her eye brows. "You can't… can you?"

I started fiddling with my fingers nervously. "No. Max and Michael said that they didn't want to get into this. Yesterday? Yes? When you had a flash of her and told the rest of the group, Michael and Max immediately disagreed with your assumption. I'm just trying to avoid being yelled at." She shrugged. "I know you would understand the most out of all of us."

"I agree with that but-" Isabel was interrupted once the bell rang loudly through each hallway of the school. She frowned, unable to finish her quite important statement. "I guess I need to go." Isabel faintly smiled and left the hallway, then leaving Roswell High.

* * *

Meggie Thayer

"W-what just happened?"

I stood up and brushed the remaining dust off my jeans. I shook my head as chills ran up my back. I need to get rid of this, I thought. It's going to give me nightmires until I'm forty. With a wave of my hand, the black dust incinerates, leaving a burnt mark on the carpet. Much better. I sighed and closed my closet door.

Hearing foot steps in the hallway near my room, my eye brows rose. My _parents_… Do they have something to do with…? I shivered, the lost moment running through my mind. Ew… I shook my head. "Definately not." I laughed. "No way." I took a deep breath. "Maybe?"

* * *

After working a long shift at the UFO Center, I began to walk to the Crash Down, where I can meet up with Liz so she can drive me home. It was very dark, almost ten. The stars were brighter than ever, the moon shined brighter than ever. It was beautiful. I felt like I was back at home… my real home. Every night, it was this beautiful. I looked up at the stars, not just regular, old stars, specific stars. There were five of them, which formed an open triangle. One of those stars, is home… I smiled at the beautiful sight.

My smile faded as I heard foot steps behind me, just a pair of foot steps. I didn't want to make it too obvious that I'm staring at five certain stars that are actually part of my life. I stopped staring at them and looked ahead. Who would be out so late at night. It doesn't really make sense.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I ceased walking completely and winced, pain rising from my shoulder to my head. I whimpered a little too, but it was too quiet for someone else to hear. The pain vanished, right as the hand slid down my arm. Chills ran down my neck to my lower back. I felt safe… The figure was now right next to me, their hand still on my arm. I wanted to see who this person was… I just couldn't pull myself together to do so.

A voice paused my thoughts, I familiar voice. It was so comforting… "Meggie? Is everything okay?" Tess… "I was driving to Max's place and I saw you alone. No one usually is out here by themselves this late at night. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"Tess…" I turned my head towards her, staring straight into her eyes. The light blue eyes that matched mine. "I'm okay." She wrapped her arm around me and started walking, forcing myself to walk as well.

She smiled slightly. "I'm sure you are. I'm glad you are." I raised my eye brows, confused. "Where are you heading to anyways?" As she said that, her grip on my waist tightened. I bite my lip, feeling pain rush up my right hip.

"The C-crash Down," I stuttered.

She frowned. "Why?"

"Liz always drives me home after my shift ends. My house isn't very close to the UFO Center. Also, I'm not allowed to walk home in the dark."

"Oh. Maybe I can take you home. If that's okay with you."

"I guess for tonight-"

"Great!" Tess interrupted. "I would like to know more about you."

"I'm sure you do." I looked down. "Since we just only met this morning." My eyes wandered towards her's, sadness sparking in them.

This is why I don't have friends. It's hard to relate to them and what their feeling because of who I am. I can't tell people what my life is and was like. Where I come from… I can't say… Some important things about me, I can't say. I'm a mess.

Tess sighed. "I know you might feel a little uncomfortable but, I wanted to ask. What happened during first period that made you leave the room?" I swallowed hard. She shook her head. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It was probably something really personal."

"Yeah. I don't really want to talk about it." The wind started to blow more, making it more cold. I moved closer to Tess. I knew she could feel me shivering. She stopped walking and turned to me. She took off her black jacket and gave it to me. I slid on the jacket, smiling, pleased. "Thank you."

She smilied back. "You're welcome. I'd rather be cold than see you cold." I chuckled, not believing one bit of it. Tess rose her eye brows. "I care about you, Meggie. You're like a sister to me. And I really appreciate that."

Her arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into a hug. I gasped a little, finding it unexpected. I was afraid at first because we just met but, now, I wasn't. I felt connected to her. "Thanks Tess. You're a sister to me too," I whisper, not wanting to let go. No, I couldn't let go. I couldn't let her- Suddenly, images ran through my mind. A flash… Tess gave me a flash… I wonder if I gave her one too but, she's not like me… What if she is?

* * *

_It was darker than night. It was difficult to see. There were no lights around, except the stars and the moon. The clouds over head were a light grey, covering not much of the night sky. On the ground, there was a small amount of faded green grass. must of it looked like a pale yellow. Chimes and whisles echoed in the distance. Some wolves howled near by. Although, it was very quiet and peaceful. Too quiet. _

_Pulman Ranch was the place._ (**A/N: I'm pretty sure that's how you spell "Pulman Ranch" and I'm also not sure if that's the place where they came out of the pods so don't judge**)

_Five aliens were kept in their incubation pods on the ship in which they crashed in. Two male, three female. Back on Antar the five were known as Vilandra, Rath, Zan, Ava, and Myria. By others informally, they were known as 'The Royal Five'. Vilandra, Zan's sister was a princess of Antar as well as Myria, though Isabel and Myria had no relation. Zan was the king, making Ava the queen and his wife. Rath was the general to their, Zan's and Ava's, rule over Antar. _

_Thirty-six years after the crash had happened in 1947, the aliens started to leave their pods and set out to the real world. Zan, Rath, and Vilandra had already left. Zan stood by Vilandra unlike Rath who got lost and 'left' the two, now all alone. Only two aliens were still in their incubation pods, Myria and Tess. They eventually came out of the pods, the sticky goo from the pods sticking to them, and grabbed onto each other's hands. Ava led Myria out of the ship, using her hand as a key to open the door to it. _

_Both girls had shoulder length, curly blond hair that blew slightly as the wind blew. Their blue eyes sparkled just like the stars above them. Neither of them knew a word of English so they tried to prevent people seeing them as they walked the lonely streets of Roswell. Though, it wasn't all that lonely. _

_Another alien named Nasedo came up to the girls. His expression grew surprised as he stared at them blankly. He was only expecting one alien to find him, not two. Though he figured that Myria would come with Ava, knowing how close they were in their past lives. He took Ava's hand and pulled her away from Myria, also knowing that Ava is much stronger than Myria. He just simply walked away, taking Ava with him. Myria stood their alone, tears in her eyes. "A-ava?" she whispered. _

* * *

The images ceased, leaving me with a lost and confused mind. The flash was just of my past before… I pushed myself away from Tess and looked into her eyes. "I think we should continue on, hmm?" I asked her. She tried to say something but, she couldn't let it out. Instead, she just nodded. A small smile crept up on my face. I took her hand and continued to walk home, Tess walking right beside me. I felt her squeeze my hand gently. I glanced at her. "Thanks for being here." She stayed silent. "Tess? Is everything okay?"

* * *

Tess Harding

I was pacing restlessly at the Crash Down. Maria, Max, Michael, Liz, and Isabel were giving me confused looks. Maria was sitting in a booth next to Liz, Max and Isabel were on the other side. Michael was behind the counter of the kitchen in the back of the diner, cleaning the counter top.

After awhile, Isabel spoke up, wanting me to stop my pacing. "Tess? Is everything okay?" My fists curled up. The various lights in the Crash Down flickered on and off. "Tess, you need to calm down whatever this is your ranting about-"

I finally stopped pacing and turned to her. "Meggie gave me a flash! There!" Her eyes immediately widened. Everyone in the room fell silent. I took a deep breath, calming myself down. "She gave me a flash. I don't know how but-" I shook my head. "It's not important."

Max stood up and came over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Hey," he said reassuringly. Liz rolled her eyes. "We'll find out why this happened, okay?" I nodded, understanding. He pulled me into a hug. I treasured it while it lasted. Even though Liz is with Max, I still have feelings for him. The whole destiny thing is drilled into my brain.

Michael came out from behind the counter in the back and stood next to Max right as he let go of me. Thanks Michael. "And Meggie is…?" Michael asked. Wait, wasn't he listening to everything I've ranted in the past hour about the girl as I paced.

"Meggie is the girl I had the flash about yesterday," Isabel answered. Michael and Max rose their eye brows in unison. "Yeah, her name is Meggie."

"Wait, Meggie? Meggie Thayer?" Liz asked suddenly.

Isabel nodded. "Tess thinks she's an alien, one of us. I think she's one too."

"Meggie?" Maria turned to Liz. "An alien?" Both Liz and Maria broke out, laughing. I scolded them, anger in my eyes. "She's definately not one." They finally stopped laughing and looked at me. "Meggie can't be an alien, especally not one of you. It's not possible. There's only four of you, not five."

"Can't you take it as a possibility?!" I yelled.

Max put his hand back on my shoulder. "You need to calm down, Tess." I nodded and whispered a quick 'okay'. "Let's get you home, okay?" I nodded again and grabbed onto his hand. He didn't hesitate and took my hand. We both walked out of the Crash Down, silently heading home… whatever that means.


End file.
